


Here's to Us

by Mistressshadow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressshadow/pseuds/Mistressshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a post mass effect 3 kind of one shot. This is (f)Shepard's speech at a military ball held after the war. A huge event filled with veterans, diplomats from the different races gathered together, united again to celebrate and remember what was achieved against the reapers and how it had been achieved. This fic is about that speech that Shepard gives...where she individually thanks the crew of the Normandy..a speech I believe should have been in Mass Effect 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Us

Here I am….about to walk out onto a podium, in a ballroom filled with military officials from Tuchanka, Thessia, Rannoch, Palaven the Alliance and of course my crew, my family, from the Normandy. We were all here on a restored Citadel remembering the people we lost in the fight against the reapers and celebrating life for we had survived with the odds stacked against us. But if you had told me that I would be standing at podium giving a speech about the war with the reapers in a black evening dress to revealing for my liking, but Kasumi insisted, instead of looking down at my memorial service from our place 'by the goddess', 'by the maker' or wherever, I would have been very skeptical. Which, just reminded me about the story of the toothbrush saving the Normandy, but that’s a different story, for another day. I was confident that I wouldn't see the end of this war. I had thought Ilos was a suicide mission, but not really, I had hope that my team and I would make it and we did. I even had hope that my team and I would make it through the omega four relay and we did, with everyone on board and alive despite our various arguments and conflicts between several of my team members, but those were eventually resolved. 

We had even survived the initial reaper invasion, where I had to leave the fight on Earth to play diplomat and to ensure that there was a Earth to come back home to. I had my old crew members back with me…a family, which now included a couple new faces. A stubborn at times obnoxious sexy marine, but insightful at the same time, a mourning caring shuttle pilot, a spastic socially awkward specialist, and an AI who now managed to obtain a physical body, but I could never forget about those old faces who had been there since the beginning and believed in me. A pilot with one hell of an attitude but a brother no matter what, a Turian, who was one hell of a sniper and my best friend, a quirky Quarian who became my sister who had an odd fascination with straws, an Asari who always appeared to be the eternal optimist and kept me smiling despite everything, a stubborn integrity filled Major who had stolen and broken my heart, but stayed at my side until the end…or what I thought was going to be the end. Yes, they were all there and would have all ran into that beam with me had I asked them…and that confidence was something no one could ever understand. 

I hardly remember what happened on the citadel…Anderson, who may as well have been a second father to me, died next to me as we looked upon earth and then there my memory becomes fuzzy…next thing I knew was I woke up to an annoying beeping sound next to me, bright white lights and commotion of a nurse or someone yelling in the distance, "She's awake, contact Admiral Hackett!" and then I fell back asleep. It turned out that I had been in a coma for 6 months, the relays had indeed been destroyed, but were being repaired same with the Citadel…and the Normandy had made it back to the Sol system. I was in therapy for many months…more months then I care to talk about, for it prevented me from going back to active duty, but here I am, about to walk out onto a stage in a black evening dress and silver heels…Kasumi's idea, I swear Kasumi had every intention of turning me into a girlie girl even though I had apparently very feminine underwear.

This will be the first time that the public has seen me since the day the reapers were destroyed and that was a year and a half a go. Hackett wanted me to be kept a secret until I was physically back in shape. I didn't argue.

I closed my eyes as I listened to Hackett's introduction and took a deep breath. Now is the time…now is the time to live my life and maybe even see a future for myself in that life, not having a death wish or an imposing memorial service in the nearby future would be nice.

"Welcome everyone, to the first annual Galactic Military Ball, this night will be filled with dances, food, and speeches on a more personal note. This night is in celebration of our victory as a galaxy, a galaxy united under one goal, survival and the destruction of the reapers." Admiral Hackett paused as he heard several 'whoops' in the distance, which made him chuckle ever so softly, the sound of a plethora amount of claps that spread across the large room. Steve sighed softly before he continued, "There is one person here, that stands out in everyone's mind, a woman, who we owe not just our thanks, but for our lives, so without further adieu may I present, Rear-Admiral Lily Shepard."

Was I the kind of person to get nervous in front of crowds? No…especially since I charged into hoards of reapers or especially at one reaper while trying to summon the largest thresher maw on Tuchanka so no, I didn't get nervous, but this time…well there's a first for everything.

****Shift into 3rd person****

Lily walked out into the bright lights that shone onto the stage, to the sound of whoops, hollering, whistles and a thunderous applause, one she had never heard in her life before, but it humbled her nonetheless. Lily smiled as she looked upon the crowd before her. "Thank you, Admiral Hackett for that introduction, I am humbled to be here, humbled to have survived when so many did not. I will not bore you with tales of what it took to get here, we all know what it took to get here. I didn't memorize or write down a speech…because this will not be your typical formal speech. What I want to say tonight is, I didn't do this alone, this wasn't a one person show, this speech is a thank you to those who were there beside me when I needed them most, because without the crew of the Normandy, I wouldn't have had the mental and physical capacity to handle what was thrown at me." Lily paused as she closed her eyes and looked down briefly then her deep blue eyes became fixated upon two circular tables not far from the stage where here friends and now family sat. 

Kaidan, James, Joker, Garrus, Tali, Liara, Grunt, Wrex, Cortez, Traynor and EDI were all there sitting at the two tables starring with smiles, they knew how she felt, but to hear it out loud and in public meant so much more…that they weren't just some run of the mill crew put together…no; they would stay together and even though they sometimes would be separated, they would somehow someway find a way back to each other. 

"This is without any particular order, because they each hold a special place in my heart…I ask that you indulge this request so that I may say my thank yous, because I never had a chance to truly say it before now. Joker…I swear, we've seen it all haven't we? You've certainly flown through it all, you never left me behind, you were a constant when my world had been turned upside down and never doubted me even when everything I knew had changed…even when I thought I had been changed. You’re the brother I never had and the brother, I've always wanted…there is no Normandy without Joker." She said with a smile, and Joker with a proud smile on his face raised his glass to her. "EDI, you along with Legion showed me that someone doesn't need to be an organic to have a soul, and I couldn't be happier that Tali managed to bring you back."

"Tali, I never had a sister, while Joker's the brother who despite any form of regulations dogged me and made cracks at me, you made them with me. I think I've told you every concern I've ever had whether it was about collectors, reapers, sex, or being in love." Tali giggled, while James and Kaidan shifted a bit awkwardly in their chairs. Lily's eyes shifted to the two men briefly before her attention went to the beautiful blue Asari. "Liara…ever the optimist, while I tend to hold a realistic borderline pessimistic view of life, and somehow your optimism gave me hope, where even I thought we wouldn't make it. I had given this war my all and even then I wasn't sure that was enough, you didn't give up, you didn't stop believing and I think without maybe, I would have given up hope a lot sooner….thank you." 

Lily's eyes moved over to muscled Hispanic, who had her love, affection, and respect, despite being her subordinate. "God…James…one of my newest members to my crew and yet…one of the most important people in my life. You were my bodyguard, my jailer first, but you never doubted me, even when I was your prisoner…but when you got to know me…I became Lola…not Commander Shepard and I think I needed that so much…I needed you in my life when you came into it. You were my rock, my foundation in my incarceration, you reminded me not only of who I was, but what I represented." Lily paused as she gathered her thoughts, she looked upon the broad shouldered now N7 member, those eyes, that smile, she remembered, those lips she remembered even more. James had given her something to hope for, something to live for. "…James…I, there are things that will continue to remain unsaid between us, but now you know much I appreciate and love having you in my life, as a crew member, an ally, and as a friend…You gave me hope when I had none, love when I needed it most and faith where I thought I had lost it." It had taken a lot for Shepard to say those words, but they needed to be said now…now when there were no interruptions. "I got your back, Lola, you don't ever have to worry about that!" James called out then whooped with a hoorah at the end. Lily chuckled as did the rest of the audience, but everyone quieted down as they noticed her change in demeanor. 

But now, her words and thoughts traveled to her first love, to the man who broke her heart, but who she stilled loved despite his betrayal, despite his doubts. Could they ever get back to where they had been she doubted it, but that didn't diminish the love she felt for him, love that may never disappear no matter who she was with. "Kaidan…oh Kaidan…I made it….we made it, after everything, after Ash's death, Ilos….Cerberus and a Reaper invasion…what can I say, I wouldn't be me without what we've through together, there's far too much history, love, friendship, a bond that simply can not be summed up in a couple of words so for now I'll simply say this. I want you my side forever and always…and I hope I don't ever have to find out what life would be like without you." Lily's voice broke as she said those last few words, but all Kaidan needed to do and did as he firmly and lovingly spoke , "You won't…" and she nodded her head as she tried to hold back her own emotions that were threatening to boil over.

"Garrus…god, Garrus…" Lily paused as he tried to find the words. "You're my soul mate…without the romance…" Lily chuckled and smiled even brighter as she heard him laugh. "You were there from the beginning when you set out with me on that mission to apprehend Saren, and instead we found a bond that can never be broken. A best friend who I know will always have my back. There is no Shepard with out Vakarian. Also…I missed that shot on purpose…just letting you know." Garrus let out a deep laugh and said, "Sure, if you say so, I'll keep this in mind next time I have to pull you out of the fire." Lily rolled her eyes as she softly chuckled, but her eyes held a mischievous twinkle as she smiled back. 

"I owe my thanks to former crew members who currently aren't serving on the Normandy, but whose contribution is still felt to me and our ship. Urdnot Wrex a leader for the Krogan, but also a close friend, Urdnot Grunt, who has become a son to me, but a fierce warrior who I would go into battle with any day, Miranda Lawson, a biotic of perfection, but a heart and mind that was crafted by her own personality and free will…a friend where I never thought I would find one. Jack, the psychotic biotic, who found purpose and friends amongst a crew she hated at first especially me. Kasumi…I will simply say this, where ever you are in this room, thank you for this dress and showing me that I can still have some fun and live a life even when I thought I didn't have a future. Samara, a justicar, who in her wisdom showed me new ways to look upon the world, but was a matron figure when I thought I didn't need one…..there are many individuals who I should be thanking, but we would be here for hours, but these are the people who touched me in ways, you wouldn't begin to understand so I thank you for your patience." Lily said softly before she took a deep breath, her eyes softening as she continued. 

"I also have to thank and say something to those individuals who didn't make it here tonight, who we lost in our fight with the reapers,….who were as much family as the people before me, so I will simply say, we miss you Legion, Thane, Mordin, and Ashley and we thank you….we'll see you at the bar one day….but hopefully not anytime soon. So, to wrap up my speech…all I have to say is here's to us, we stuck it out this far together and things are definitely going to get better, we've put our futures and dreams on hold, but nothing lasts forever, the Normandy may not last forever, this togetherness where we serve as a crew may not last, but this bond sure as hell will never be broken, so simply here's to us, for the past, the here and the now, and for the future that is in store for the crew of the Normandy. Thank you, my friends….my family, thank you." Lily said with a bright smile on her face as she stepped away from the podium and bowed her head to her crew, but she could hardly hear anything, from the sound of thunderous applause and hollering coming from around the room, to the sound of a standing ovation and more noise then ever coming from her table with the crew of the Normandy. 

Lily smiled as a single tear from each eye rolled down her cheek with gratitude as she looked upon everyone in the room. Lily mouthed thank you, before she made her way back to her table and felt the arms of Kaidan wrap around her and then James from behind, Garrus from one side and Tali from the other, she felt Liara's hand on her shoulder and heard Joker's snarky remark about being to weak boned to get out of his chair for the hug. Lily closed her eyes as she rested her head on Kaidan's chest and felt James's face bury into the back of her neck as his hand ran down her back, but smiled as she felt everyone's presence around her….her family was together again.

**Author's Note:**

> ****Author's Note*****  
> Hi! <3 Thanks for reading my little speech. I had a dream about mass effect 3 and this speech was in it and then it took on it own little thing in my head that I had to just write down because I simply hated the ending of Mass Effect 3 even with the extended dlc…I might write a few more one shots because I have a couple other plot bunnies floating in my head. Also, below are a couple little things explained why I put them in speech and fic. If you have any questions write them in the comments and I'll try to address them. I also have no beta so I apologize for the grammar much love!  
> *  
> If you're wondering about the emphasis on Kaidan and James….I somehow pictured a love triangle of sorts. Kaidan screwed Shepard over despite their relationship in the beginning, but then Shepard's death and Cerberus changed their over all relationship towards each other and then here comes James who was her rock during her incarceration and never doubted her even thought he had never met and then once he met her…she just became Lola, yes, she was still Shepard, but when it was them two, she was just Lola to him….so I have it in my head that during the whole reaper invasion thing, Kaidan is trying to win her back, but James finally had the balls makes his intentions clear instead of just the light flirting between them(the way citadel dlc should have gone rawr), but Shepard didn't act on her feelings, because she didn't understand her own feelings towards the two men in her life, so she simply said wait…and both men waited, but that didn't mean she didn't have steamy make out sessions with James by the armory or Kaidan at the observation deck….or dirty things on top of the weapons bench…*fans self*  
> *  
> When Shepard mentions Here's to us and says a couple of phrases, I had the song, "Here's to Us" glee or halestorm version in my head. The song isn't quoted directly since it needed to be altered to the fit the speech, but I tried to make it work. I felt that this needed to be put in there. Also here is the link to the dress shepard wore...it would just be in black...Front: http://8wd.co/images/evening-gowns/cheap-evening-dress-PromGirl-00004_01.jpg   
> Back: http://8wd.co/images/evening-gowns/cheap-evening-dress-PromGirl-00004_04.jpg  
> *  
> I always annoyed at how they never promoted Shepard and then it just reminded me of Halo where Master Chief (John) was never promoted either, but I had this in my head, that they made up for it by making her a rear-admiral. Its like making up for the destruction of sovereign and the saving of the citadel, destruction of the collector base and the Alpha relay and then the saving of the galaxy so it made sense in my head for jumping up so many ranks. I also had it in my head that everyone else still called her commander despite her new rank. 
> 
> Alliance Ranking for Officers:
> 
> OFFICERS
> 
> 2nd Lieutenant  
> 1st Lieutenant  
> Staff Lieutenant  
> Lieutenant Commander  
> Staff Commander  
> Captain/Major  
> Rear Admiral/General  
> Admiral  
> Fleet Admiral


End file.
